In medias res
by Nickodemus
Summary: Dracos Gedanken...


Beschreiben wir die Dinge die wir lieben, so sind es gleichsam auch meist jene Dinge die wir zutiefst fürchten.  
Verunsichert uns nicht täglich all die Last und Verantwortung die uns zu erdrücken droht? Gewiss, wir suchen nach einem Weg ins Licht, beständig und dauerhaft bewegen wir uns darauf zu, nur um im letzten Augenblick einen anderen Pfad zu beschreiten.  
Die Angst zu versagen, denen die wir lieben nicht gerecht zu werden und fortwährende Zweifel nagen an unserer Beherrschung.  
Und als wenn es nicht schon schwer genug wäre, trittst du in mein Leben.  
Deine Vergangenheit klebt wie eine Fliege an Dir, die nicht vermag ohne deinen Duft zu leben. Alles in Deinem Leben scheint vorherbestimmt und macht es mir fast unmöglich, mich Dir zu nähern.  
Beschaue ich mir unser beider Leben, dann vermag ich nicht zu sagen wie weit ich gehen müsste um halbwegs an deiner Seite stehen zu können.  
Es scheint so unglaublich schwer die Distanz zwischen uns zu überwinden. So viel Hass und falsche Worte, ausgesprochen in Minuten der Unwissenheit, erschweren mein Handeln unnötig.  
Betrachte ich meine Situation und danach die Deine, sehe meinen Vater und dessen Ziele gepaart mit unserem Umfeld, so muss selbst ich mir eingestehen, daß mein Wunsch dir nahe zu sein, bestenfalls Utopie ist.  
Doch...wer vermag seine Gefühle schon zu beherrschen? Sie zu bändigen oder ga zu ignorieren? Ich habe es weis Gott versucht, Dich auf Abstand gehalten und so gut es ging verleugnet was unausweichlich, Schritt für Schritt, auf mich zukam. Schlaflose Nächte, die mir immer nur sagten: "Geh zu ihm", liegen mehr als reichlich hinter mir und ...geht es so weiter... auch noch vor mir.  
Was wird aus all diesen Gefühlen, wenn unsere Wege sich eines Tages trennen? Kann ich wirklich auf die wenigen Augenblicke verzichten in denen Deine smaragd grünen Augen die meinen treffen und mich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vergessen lassen, wer ich bin?  
Würde ich mich wirklich besser fühlen, wenn ich mir sicher sein könnte Dir nicht zufällig auf dem Gang zu begegnen?  
Ich glaube kaum...

In einer Welt wie dieser, in der meine Familie dem Dunklen Lord dient und du auf der Seite des Lichtes stehst, kann und wird es wohl nichts geben, was uns zusammen führt. Werde ich Dir in absehbarer Zukunft als Feind gegenüber stehen? Wirst du töten, was sich so sehr nach deiner Liebe sehnt?  
Ich frage mich oft, ob es nicht das Beste wäre, wenn diese Scharade ein solches Ende finden würde. Wenn ich, sowie heute, auf das Spielfeld sehe und Dich beim Training beobachte, erkenne ich wie unsagbar leer mein Leben ohne dich ist und gleichsam erhoffe ich mir weit weg von Dir in einem anderen Leben zu sein. Fern von meinen Gefühlen die mich nur zu Dir ziehen. Unsagbar sinnlos und falsch, so falsch.  
Ich senke meinen Kopf und ziehe meine Hände durch das regennasse Haar, daß mir durch den Wind ins Gesicht geweht ist. Ich bin es so Leid...  
Sehe ich mich um, so sollte selbst der Dümmste erkennen wie groß die Auswahl an gut aussehenden und willigen Liebhabern und Gefährten ist, doch nein es muss ja unbedingt Mister „ Ich bin der Beste und der, der überlebt hat" Junge sein. Dessen Interesse an mir nahe dem Gefrierpunkt liegt.  
Doch ist es müßig über all das nachzudenken, denn letztendlich werde ich mein Leben nicht mit dir teilen können. Wann immer ich daran Zweifel, bedarf es nur einer kurzen Bewegung meiner Hand, die ein Stück meines Leinenpullis am Unterarm nach oben schiebt.  
Schwarz, uneben und bedrohlich lacht die Fratze des Schädels mir entgegen, lässt die Konturen deutlich auf meiner blassen Haut erstrahlen. Das und unendlich vielmehr wird auf ewig zischen uns stehen.  
Nun da das letzte Schuljahr fast vorüber ist, wächst die Angst in mir tun zu müssen was meine Familie von mir erwartet. Den Weg zu beschreiten, den sie mir geebnet haben. Dieser Weg den ich nie gehen wollte. Meine Vorstellung den Dienst zu verweigern wurde sehr schnell zum festen Grundsatz meiner Überzeugung. Ich kann und werde nicht verraten was ich im Laufe der letzten sieben Jahre zu lieben gelernt habe. Mir gegen meinen Willen das Brandmal des Teufels aufzuzwingen war bereits Qual und Demütigung genug.

Das diese Endscheidung meinen Tod mit sich zieht, ist mir wohl bewusst. Doch besser so, als vor der Wahl zu stehen DICH töten zu müssen...


End file.
